I Dream of Jeannie Twenty Years Later
by Stretch Snodgrass
Summary: Jeannie's sister turns life upside down for the Nelsons when she comes up with a new scheme to steal Major Nelson.
1. Chapter 1

I Dream of Jeannie

Chapter One

Jeannie's sister was bored, as usual. "I have nothing to do. Same old humdrum life, same humdrum master. He wishes for a limo, a palace, new girls for his harem, same old, same old."

On an impulse she blinked in an American magazine. It's main story was " Colonel Nelson, from Bridgeport to the Moon."

"Why, Major Nelson darling, did you have to marry that square sister of mine." Jeannie's sister fumed. She read the article. It talked about Nelson having been married to the very attractive Mrs. Jeannie Nelson for about twenty years. They had one son, Tony Jr, age 17.

"Hmm," said Jeannie's sister. "Let me see this nephew of mine. It is interesting, me being a aunt. I am not nearly old enough, darling. I am not ready to be an old fuddy duddy yet. I am not even 3000 years old."

She blinked in a photograph of Colonel Nelson and his son. "He photographs. He's just a mortal, a fuddy duddy, like his father." Genies, as everyone knew, couldn't be photographed. She looked closer at the picture, Nelson was in perfect focus. So was the office in the background. The picture of his son (blond and blue eyed like his mother) was out of focus and blurred.

"I wonder," Jeannie's sister said to herself. She looked at Tony Nelson Sr. again. "I have not tried to steal him from my sister for quite awhile. It is not too late to make a jet setter out of him. I could take him to nightclubs, and party on yachts, and have a wonderful time. When I get tired I can keep him in that bird cage I blinked for him. Once and for all I will be able to prove who is the best genie in this family. And I know just how to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Your in perfect shape for someone your age." said Dr. Bellows.

"That's great," said Tony, Jr. "Thanks."

"Well I recommended a through checkup before you go off to college in the fall."

"What do you think my chances are?"

"Chances are? Chances of what?" asked Dr. Bellows.

"You know. Getting into the space program, like my dad."

"I see. I do not believe you will have any problems with that. I mean, looking over your records, there's nothing overtly wrong with you."

"Overtly?"

"I mean that your reflexes are off. Inexplicably off. Your reaction time is somewhat faster than normal. Again, inexplicably. And then there's this x-ray from last year." Dr. Bellows held up an x-ray, the picture was out of focus.

"That always happens like that," said Tony, Jr.

"Yes, I see," said Dr. Bellows. "At any rate, Tony, I don't see any these- things- as disqualifying you from being an astronaut. Physically and psychologically your able to become a astronaut. Psychologically, I'd say, you a lot healthier than . . . some of your contemporaries." Dr. Bellows had almost said Colonel Nelson, but corrected himself at the last minute. He thought his files full of the strange things that Nelson had been involved in, and how he was never able to find out the secret behind them. Not as many strange events had gone on the past ten or twenty years. Dr. Bellow thought Colonel Nelson's marriage to Jeannie had been a steadying influence. He approved of Tony, Jr. If he hadn't, Tony Jr. would not had been dating his daughter. He was, compared to Colonel Nelson, very normal. But then again there was the x-ray . . . well you couldn't expect any son of Colonel Nelson to be completely normal.

"In fact," said Dr. Bellows after a pause. "I would be glad to personally recommend that you be considered to the space program."

"Thanks," he said again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jeannie was having a good day. Jeannie liked parties, and was glad to be having one that night. Colonel Nelson was coming home that night, after ending a three week mission in the Aleutians. All their friends would be there, General Peterson, Dr. and Mrs. Bellows, and the Healeys.

Jeannie looked outside. It was a nice day, as it usually was in Cocoa Beach. Of course, Jeannie could make a nice day whenever she wanted it. After all, she had once made it 80 degrees in Alaska so her master could have a pineapple plantation there. "Of course, Anthony had been tricking her," she thought, "but it is funny to think of it now." Besides, she had gotten back at him by turning him into a skunk and a green parrot.

Jeannie looked outside again, and though how she would like to blink in a swing on the deck out back, like she used to. She liked to cook, both the easy way and the hard way, but she did not feel like it today. "Oh well," said Jeannie. "I do not suppose that it would cause trouble if I were to finish dinner now." She folded her arms and blinked. Suddenly there were twelve silver dinner plates set on in the kitchen. Once again she blinked, and she was out on the deck, on her favorite swing.

After about an hour she heard Colonel Nelson's car. She blinked. Suddenly, he was standing beside her. 'Jeannie," he said. "How many times do I have to ask you not to blink me out of the car when I'm driving it."

"I am sorry Anthony, but I was happy you came home," Jeannie told him.

"I'm glad to be home," said Colonel Nelson, . Jeannie kissed him.

"Colonel Nelson," called Mrs. Bellows. She was walking around the house, heading towards the deck out back.

"Jeannie, the swing, blink it out." Colonel Nelson realized that the swing wasn't being held up be anything.

Jeannie blinked out the swing, accidently letting Colonel Nelson, who had been leaning on the swing, to fall to the ground as Mrs. Bellows arrived.

"Colonel Nelson! What are you doing?" Mrs. Bellows asked.

"An experiment," he said. "I'm testing the lateral gravitational force and its effects on the molecular transference process."

"You were not. I thought I saw you leaning against something, and then all of a sudden it disappeared. Then you fall to the side."

"Mrs. Bellows, it is best not to be worked up over such little things," said Jeannie. "Everyone must trip from time to time."

"Your right, Jeannie," said Mrs. Bellows. "If I got worked up over all the things Alfred does, then I'd end up as one of his patients instead of his wife."

The Nelsons laughed.

"Anyway, the reason I came, Jeannie, was to help you set up the party."

"That is very kind, Mrs. Bellows," said Jeannie. "But I am already prepared for the party tonight." They walked into the kitchen.

"With silver trays?" said Mrs. Bellows incredulously.

"Stainless steel," said Colonel Nelson. Jeannie blinked once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Just came back from seeing Dr. Bellows," Tony Jr. said to Roger Jr. later that day.

"What did he want?" Roger Healey asked.

"Just gave me my annual checkup, why?"

"I try to avoid that ancient prying psychiatrist whenever I can."

"He's not bad. Besides, he's . . .

"I know, Trudy's old man. Besides that, he's a quack."

"A quack?"

"You know he told me I have an abnormal obsession with money?"

"Of course you do. You take after your old man. You know every year or so your dad tries to get my mom into some crazy get rich quick scheme of his. A few years ago, I heard him begging mom to buy him a villa in the French Rivera."

"If my dad came up with the idea, then whatever it was it would of worked. You know I get my business sense from him."

"What business sense?"

"Who do you think was eighth grade assistant class treasurer?"

"Na, Really?" Tony said sarcastically.

"When I finish college, I'm gonna go into business and become a billionaire. Like Trump."

"Well I'm gonna work hard to become an astronaut, maybe I'll be the first man on Mars. My dad and yours were one of the first who landed on the moon. You ought to try out too."

"Well your making giant leaps for mankind out in space, I'll stick to making cash for myself on earth."

"Yeah, sure, you do that," said Tony sarcastically.

"What makes you so sure your gonna be an astronaut?"

"Dr. Bellows promised to recommend me to the program."

"Your sure relying a lot on that old nut. But, you know, quacks stick together."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Thinking you, the guy who always broke, leaching off me so he'll have money to take out his girls, can be a billionaire."

"And how about you. Mental illness runs so thick in your family that it's a miracle I've let you be my best friend."

"How's that?"

"I remember the time just after your old man and woman had a big fight. Your old man looked to see if you old woman was in that small bottle sitting on the mantle, and looked in ketchup bottles and pencil boxes for her all night. That is, until she called from the hotel."

"That's nothing compared to your dad, who thinks he met your mom while chained up in a dungeon in a castle in the woods, over a pot of boiling oil. On their first date, he thinks they roasted marshmallows over the fire under the pot of boiling oil."

"Oh yeah?" said Roger Jr.

"Yeah," said Tony Jr, slugging Healey.

The two started fighting, only stopping when a gorgeous brunette in a green miniskirt suddenly appeared, and asked them "Are you fighting because of me, darlings? It's not nearly time yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?" Roger asked. "And more importantly, do you have a date tonight?"

Jeannie's sister laughed.

"I am your aunt, Anthony," said Jeannie's sister.

"Guess the date's off," muttered Roger Jr. to himself.

"Yeah, its great to meet you. My parent's mentioned you," said Tony Jr. The resemblance to his mother was unmistakable. "I've forgotten your name though."

"It's Aunt Jeannie darling, the same name as my sister," said the other Jeannie.

"Weird. How come you never visited before? My parent's hardly even mention you."

"It's your father, darling. He simply loathes me."

"And he sais his old man isn't weird," muttered Roger to himself.

"Why does he loath you?"

"Ah, he just can't stand the fact that I have powers."

"Powers?" said Tony and Roger together.

Jeannie's sister, in a blink of an eye, produced a rabbit, a rabbit dressed in a tuxedo.

"Cool, do some more tricks," said Roger.

"Darling, be patient," Jeannie's sister smirked. All was going according to plan.

"Do you have any cards, darling?" she asked Roger Jr.

"Yeah, sure," he got a deck.

In the next few minutes she did a variety of card tricks. She finished by having them disappear before their eyes, fall from the ceiling, and then gather into a perfect pile.

"I don't see how you that," said Tony Jr.

"Your not supposed to," Jeannie's sister replied.

"You must be a magician," said Roger Jr. "You must make real dough in Vegas."

Jeannie's sister laughed. "I am more than a magician." She blinked in a Polaroid camera "How about we have our picture taken, Anthony."

"Yeah, sure. But I'm not very photogenic. For some reason my picture always comes out fuzzy."

"We'll try our best, Anthony, darling." She directed Roger Healey, Jr, to take the picture. The Polaroid camera worked instantly, like it was supposed too. Except in the picture, the boy in the letterman jacket was blurred and out of focus, and the woman in the green shirt and miniskirt was missing from the picture entirely.

"Sorry Aunt Jeannie," said Tony Jr. "I warned you that would happen. I don't know what happened to you though."

"It's all right darling," said Jeannie's sister sweetly. "Seeing you is enough." Jeannie's sister thought, "Seeing him was not enough, or showing him those cheap magic tricks. I have to get him to try, and then perform magic by himself."

"My folks are having a party tonight. I'm sure I can ask mom and dad if you could come. My dad's probably ready to bury the hatchet by now."

"I had better not. The old fuddy does not like me. In fact, I believe he's afraid of my powers."

"My dad's not afraid of any magicians tricks," said Tony Jr.

"I told you, darling, I am more than a magician. I have shown you real magic. Hardly real magic, but real magic all the same. You can do it too."

"I'm sorry Aunt Jeannie, but I have no time to learn all these tricks. Being a magician is hard work, and I'd rather work to becoming an astronaut than learning these tricks.

"Sit down, Anthony. It'll only take a moment.

Tony Jr. shrugged his shoulders and sat down by Jeannie.

"Is there something you want - besides being an astronaut?" she asked him.

"I can think of a couple things," Tony said casually.

"Think hard, and blink."

"Blink?" said Tony and Roger together.

"Not you, idiot, I mean darling," she told Roger. "You Anthony."

Tony Jr. thought, and then he blinked. Nothing happened.

"Let us try something simple, darling," she told Tony, annoyed. "When I count to three, you blink in a rabbit." "One, two, three . . . ."

Tony Jr. blinked, but this time, so did Jeannie's sister. A plain white rabbit appeared in his arms.

"Hey, something happened," Tony Jr. said. "That's a great trick."

"You did it darling," Jeannie's sister lied. Tony Jr. smirked, and looked at her as if to say, "Yeah, right"

Jeannie's sister thought for a second, then she got up to look out the window. "Try again, darling," she told him.

He blinked, but she blinked at the same time. Another rabbit appeared.

"Hey, you actually did it," said Roger Jr.

"I must of done something," said Tony Jr. dumbly. "You really do have powers."

"You do too, don't be such a fuddy duddy. Try it again, darling," said Jeannie's sister, coming back.

"Okay." Tony Jr. screwed up his eyes in concentration, and put his thumbs to his forehead, and . . .

"That technique is the squarest I have ever seen. Oh well, he'll learn, sooner or later," thought Jeannie's sister.

Nothing happened. But this time, there was a "boing" noise coming from somewhere.

"What was that?" asked Roger.

"Keep doing it," said Jeannie's sister, excited.

Tony Jr. blinked four, five more times. Four more "boing's" sounded, and the fifth time a rabbit fell out of the air and landed on his head.

"How'd you do that?" asked Roger

"Look at the camera, Anthony darling," Jeannie's sister took another photograph. This time Tony Nelson Jr. was transparent.

"Do it again, but this time don't concentrate on rabbits. Just blink, you do not have to be an L7 and screw up your eyes."

Tony Nelson Jr. blinked again, on the third try a tall, stacked blond appeared in a bikini.

"Hey" said Tony, amazed.

"Hi," said the blond.

"Can you teach me how to . . ." started Roger Jr.

"Will you not shut up," snapped Jeannie's sister. "Now, Anthony, blink up something to go with the blond."

After a couple of "boing's" he blinked up a Harley Davidson.

"Something else," Jeannie's sister suggested.

Tony Jr. blinked, and on his first try a Mustang Convertible appeared.

"Cool," he said lamely. "How did I do all that?" he asked, looking at the blond, not Jeannie's sister.

"Very easily," said Jeannie's sister. She had taken another picture of him. In the snapshot, she saw that he was now completely invisible. "Now nephew darling, do you know what you are, and what I am?"

"What's that?" he said, the blond was massaging his neck.

"Genies," she said.

"Of the wish-granting kind?" asked Roger Healey.

A few moments later, Tony Jr. startled, and incredulously asked "Genies?"

"Of course. And do you know what, nephew, darling?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "There's a rule that all new genies must go in their bottle immediately so they can serve their first master."

"I'm not a genie, I'm a senior at Cocoa Beach High School. And I'm not gonna go in any bottle to serve any master. I have plans," snapped Tony Jr, tearing himself away from the blond.

"Don't be a fuddy duddy, like you father," Jeannie's sister leered. "You are a genie," she said, waving at the things he had materialized in the past ten minutes, "do not deny it." You have a thousands of years of leisure ahead of you, but rules are rules, you must start by serving a master." She blinked up a fancy green bottle, "In the bottle." The next thing Tony Jr. knew, unwittingly and unwillingly, he had turned into a grey cloud of smoke, and had been sucked up into the bottle.

"Let me out," he yelled, as Jeannie's sister put a stopper in the top.

"I will darling, when your powers are fully developed."

"When's that," asked Tony, curious.

"A hundred years."

"You can't do that to my best friend," said Roger, Jr.

"Did I tell you, darling, that you, are going to have your own genie?"

"You?" he said happily.

"No, Tony Nelson."

"Better than nothing."

"I heard that," said Nelson from the bottle.

"I have three wishes?" he asked Jeannie's sister.

"Please. Those cheesy three-wish genies are a creation of Hollywood. Real genies are not so chintzy. You have as many wishes as you want, as long as you control the bottle. Roger, darling?

"Yes," he shouted, "I'll take it."

"With friends like you, I don't need enemies," said Tony Jr.

"Don't open the bottle tonight," she whispered to him. "The last thing you need is for him to try to escape to his mother, or turn you into a three headed toad. If you open the bottle tonight, that is what he'll do."

"Can he do that?"

To prove her point, Jeannie's sister turned Roger into a chicken and back again in a couple of blinks of the eye.

"How will I ever control him?" said Roger, spitting out a couple of feathers.

Jeannie's sister blinked up a small black aerosol can and sprayed her nephew's bottle with it. "This is a potion used on disobedient genies sometimes," she whispered. "I should know, darling. By the time he comes out of the bottle, he'll be forced to follow every order you give. My poor nephew won't even be able to run away ask my sister for help with his problem."

"Is Mrs. Nelson's a genie too?" Roger said loudly.

"Of course, darling. But don't let on. The first thing the Nelson's would do is steal your bottle, and your things."

"My things?"

"Yes, all the things out here, I give to you. They'll keep you happy until the morning."

"All that stuff is mine," yelled Tony Jr.

"You'll have centuries to blink in more stuff, Anthony, darling," said Jeannie's sister. "But now I must leave you, nephew." Jeannie's sister blinked, and vanished.

"Said I'd never be a billionaire, didn't you Tony," said Roger to the bottle.

"You can't do this to you best friend. You can't keep anybody in a bottle.."

"Your not anyone. You're a genie. You heard your aunt, its now your job to make me rich."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It was nice to see you again, General Patterson," said Jeannie.

"Peterson," he corrected. Jeannie reminded him of a highly efficient secretary that had briefly worked for him many years before.

"I didn't see your son here. Dr. Bellows told me he would be a great asset to the space program."

"He would sir, he would," said Colonel Nelson jumping in.

"Didn't see him here tonight. Dr. Bellows?"

"Yes, general."

"You know I've come out of retirement to run NASA until a suitable replacement was found. And you know, in spite of you mental breakdown about twenty years ago, you're the frontrunner to replace me and General Shafer."

"Yes, general."

"You know I consider you well qualified."

"No, I didn't sir," said Dr. Bellows.

"Well you do now, doctor. And you, Colonel Nelson, know I think a lot of you and your son."

"Yes, Tony Junior is very popular," said Jeannie.

"Thank you Jeannie," he told her. "But," he said to Colonel Nelson, "When I come intending to tell someone I'm going to support them 100, they had better be there. If your son doesn't get his priorities straight, he's gonna have a difficult time in the service.

With that, the Petersons left.

"And another thing, Colonel," said Amanda Bellows. "What business does your son have jilting Trudy." Trudy, a good-looking brunette, stood quietly behind her parents.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation," said Dr. Bellows.

"Yes, he's abandoned my poor baby," said Amanda marching out to their car.

"Now Amanda," said Dr. Bellows following her, "If you carry on like this, Trudy will have an jejune complex."

"Trudy," said Jeannie kindly. "I am sure it is not what you think. I know my son very well"

"I believe you Mrs. Nelson," said Trudy quietly, as she left.

"Great evening," said Colonel Healey. "Jeannie, have you heard of that sunken treasure . . ."

"Good night Rog," said Colonel Nelson.

"Good evening, Colonel, Mrs. Healey." said Jeannie distracted.

"Goodbye Jeannie, Tony," said Mrs. Healey

"I had a great time," said Roger Healey Jr. He was accompanied by the blond. "Mrs. Nelson, that is a sure a nice dress."

"Great isn't he," asked Roger, Sr..

"Where did he pick her up?" asked Colonel Nelson.

"Oh, ah, me and, a, Tony were hanging out. She picked me out of the crowd, and the rest is history."

"She picked you out of the crowd?"

"That's my son for you," said Roger, Sr, proudly.

"When's the last time you saw Tony?" Jeannie asked.

"Um . . . truthfully, not since I met Linda over here." With that, the Healeys left.

"Where do you think he is?" Jeannie asked.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, he's in trouble," said Colonel Nelson. "You couldn't of gotten me into bigger trouble with the Bellows and General Peterson even if you deliberately tried."

They both waited for Tony Jr. to come home.

Finally at about three o'clock, Colonel Nelson asked Jeannie "Can you look into a crystal ball or something, and find out where he is?"

"No, but I can blink us to him, or blink him over here. But I dare not do it, Anthony dear, because then he would know that I am a genie."

They waited another half hour. "Jeannie," started Colonel Nelson.

"I had better do it," said Jeannie.

"Wait," said Colonel Nelson. "You better blink him on the sofa, so if realizes what happens we can tell him it's a dream of his."

"Oh Anthony, darling, you are brilliant. But had not we better blink him in his room, in his bed, then he would know he was dreaming for sure."

"That's great Jeannie," said Colonel Nelson. Jeannie crossed her arms, nodded, and blinked. They were upstairs in Tony Jr's bedroom. She did it again, it didn't work. She tried ten or twenty times.

"What happened Jeannie? Did you lose your powers? Is it the day of the Ram again? Is something the matter?" Colonel Nelson panicked.

"It is worse, Anthony. It is only Tony that I can not make appear." To prove this she blinked on the lights. It can only mean one thing, it can only mean one thing if you cannot make someone appear." Jeannie started sobbing.

"What's that Jeannie? Jeannie are you alright?'

"It is not me master, but Anthony. A genie can make any live person appear, but if the person is, if the person is . . . there is no way to find them." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Don't tell me, Jeannie," said Colonel Nelson nervously, sitting down. "Maybe . . . we'll call the police. It could be . . . something else."

"No master," sobbed Jeannie, "it does not seem as if it could be anything else."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I've won a contest, a free trip for one, to Europe," said Roger Jr.

"When was this?" asked Mrs. Healey.

"Yesterday, at the drug store," Roger Jr. lied.

"My son won a free trip to Europe?" jumped in Colonel Healey. "How long does it last?"

"Two months."

"When does it start?" asked Mrs. Healey.

"Tonight. I, uh, entered the contest just before the draw."

"What about school?" she asked.

"Have it all taken care of," said Roger Jr. "Just call them up at lunch, and you'll see."

"Sounds sort of fishy to me," said Mrs. Healey. She thought "I better call up the credit card companies to make sure he didn't charge it to us."

"Fishy, come on. This is the chance of a lifetime. He'll have a great time. My son winning a free trip to Europe. Sure, it isn't your own gen . . ., uh, getting on the moon shot, but it's a lucky break."

"Yeah, well, uh, I got to pack," said Roger. He went to his room, and pulled the bottle out of his desk drawer, where he had it stashed away.

"I decided to go to Europe," he told Tony Jr.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, a continent away I'll really be able to swing, just like James Bond. Except I won't have any spies or villains to fight."

"Roger, you're an idiot. Just be a real friend, let me go, and forget all this bottle and genie stuff." Tony Jr said this in a sort of a tired voice.

"You're the one who's stupid if you think I'd do that," he said, taking the stopper out of the bottle.

"I can't climb out," Tony Jr. said.

"Smoke out," said Roger, "Like your aunt said."

He reluctantly blinked, and then smoked out of the bottle. Once out, he didn't look much like a genie. He looked like an ordinary American teenager.

"I'm back to normal," he said woozily, looking around. "Thanks for letting me out. I knew you'd come to. You wouldn't keep your best friend in a bottle." Tony Jr. thought that Roger Healey had let him out to let him go. "I better get home. My folks are probably panicking by now."

"Your not going anywhere, you have a lot work to do, getting money, tickets, rigging the roulette wheels at Monte Carlo. You're a genie, your bottle's your home now." Roger Jr. said indignantly.

"I have a life."

"Genie's don't have lives. They exist to grant wishes."

"Look, nothing's worth having unless you work for it. The idea of anybody blinking up stuff, and people, for themselves out of thin air doesn't wash with me."

"What about all this," said Roger, pointing at the car, the motorcycle, the rabbits, and Linda.

"I didn't know what I was doing." To prove his point, Tony Jr., with a sigh, blinked, and all the things he had blinked in before, vanished. Including Linda.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Roger Jr.

"Because I'm out of the genie business. I don't have time for this magic stuff. Rules or no rules, I'm leaving." Tony started to walk out of the room, but he was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"You can't leave. Your aunt did something to you so you wouldn't be able to run away."

"Then I'll phone home." He went to the phone and started dialing the number.

"I wish you couldn't phone home," said Roger quickly. The horn hung up by itself. "Your trapped, Tony."

"I just won't grant any wishes."

"I wish for an apple."

Unwillingly, he blinked in an apple.

"Okay, I give up. What do you want, jerk?" He glared at Roger.

"I made out a list of things for you to blink in," he told Tony. He gave Tony Jr. a long list of things to blink in. "It'll be great serving me, your old friend."

"Couldn't be any worse," snapped the genie.

"If you do your job well, even though your only a genie, eventually I'll let you blink in girls, cars, and rig casino games for yourself."

"Great," said Tony Jr. through gritted teeth. "Look, just let me go now. I'll, uh . . ." he blinked, and a pot of gold appeared. "I'll give you this gold."

"Are you kidding? Do your think you're a leprechaun? There's no way I'm going to give up all the gold and all the girls for one measly little pot of gold."

"Some friend you turned out to be."

"Some genie you are, trying to get out of granting wishes. I don't trust you. You better go back into your bottle until I come back. I wish you would go back into your bottle."

With a grimace, Tony Jr. blinked and smoked back into the bottle. Roger Jr. then placed the stopper in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Look on the bright side. If your son's really missing, Dr. Bellows and General Peterson can't blame you for him missing that party last night," said Colonel Healey.

"That's a real comfort Roger," said Colonel Nelson sarcastically.

"Maybe some good news will cheer you up. Not only is my son graduating three months early, but he's won a two month vacation to Europe."

"Doesn't help Tony Junior, any."

"Why not have genie blink him in if your so worried?"

"She tried, she can't blink in it."

"How's that?"

Jeannie appeared. "A genie can only conjure a living person. They can also retrieve a person from the past, when they were still alive. Just like when I blinked in my old friend Christopher Columbus. But it is impossible," said Jeannie with a sob, "to locate a corpse."

"Have you still no luck getting Tony," asked Colonel Nelson.

"No, Anthony."

"The police?"

"They do not know where he is."

Dr. Bellows walked in the room. "Jeannie, Colonel Nelson, Colonel Healey."

"Hello, Doctor Bellows," said Jeannie sadly.

"I'm sorry, and Amanda is too, that we were cross last night. We had no idea . . ."

"It is all right Dr. Bellows. We did not know either," said Jeannie.

"Yes," said Dr. Bellows awkwardly. "Well, here's the fuel ratio reports." He left.

"Are you sure there's no other explanation," Colonel Nelson asked Jeannie.

"None that I can think of, none that could make sense in Tony's case."

"Jeannie, there must be something.'

"I can not see there being anything else." said Jeannie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Trudy, I last saw him yesterday afternoon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Healey."

"I already told the police, Trudy. I don't think you'll be able to solve the case before them. You should wait for them to finish their investigation."

"I just want to go over the facts for myself. Did he do anything strange while he was here?"

"No, . . . wait a minute." She left the room, and came back with the bottle. "I think he left this antique green bottle here. I came across it when I was cleaning the house this morning. You can have it if you want."

"That's strange," said Trudy. "Thanks Mrs. Healey."

Once outside the house, she realized there was a glass stopped in the bottle. She pulled it out. Grey smoke came out, and suddenly Tony Nelson Junior appeared.

Trudy screamed and fainted. When she came to, she saw Tony Nelson squatting at her side, looking relieved and worried at the same time.

"Are you okay Trudy?"

"Yes," she said faintly. "But I just saw you come out of that bottle."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," muttered Tony Nelson.

"YOU DID COME OUT OF THIS BOTTLE. I must be having a nervous breakdown, I had better see my father."

"I think I'd better go home and ask my dad what to do," Tony Jr said to himself, more than Trudy.

"Did you come out of that bottle?" Trudy asked.

Tony Jr. thought. There no way he wanted his girlfriend to know he was a genie. She might start thinking of him as a freak, or end up ordering him around, like Roger had. But there was no way around it, he thought. The best thing to do would be to get Trudy to take the bottle. That would get him away from Healey. First opportunity he had, he could call up his dad and mom to get him out of the mess. He rather figure away out of the mess himself, but he completely confused by the whole thing. "There's no way I can tell Dr. Bellows," he thought. Tony wondered whether Dr. Bellows would still think him good enough for Trudy or the space program, seeing as he could turn to smoke and go in and out of bottles.

"Your right, Trudy. The first thing we need to do is see your dad. He'll get everyone calmed down. You better take the bottle, too. Doctor Bellows may need it to prove a point."

"Yes," said Trudy, also confused. With help, she slowly got up, and picked up the bottle.

"That's the end of my career as a genie," thought Tony Jr.

They got in Trudy's car, and Tony Jr, free at last, drove the car to NASA.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You saw Tony smoke out of this bottle," Doctor Bellows asked his daughter.

"Yes, I thought I did," she told her father.

"I see. Did you smoke out this bottle," Doctor Bellows asked Tony Junior.

"That's impossible," he said quietly to Doctor Bellows. "I love Trudy, but I think the shock of seeing me suddenly, after I've been missing for twenty-four hours, has upset her."

"I see your point. But Trudy isn't subject to these hallucinations. At any rate, Tony, where were you all this time?"

"I was going for a drive. My car broke down . . . in the woods . . . and I got lost on my way back to town." Tony Jr thought "If I have to, but if only if I have to, I can blink a car on a road in the woods, broken down, and say its mine."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I was about to phone when Trudy found me. Can I go see my dad?'

"I'm sorry. He went home a half hour ago to be with Jeannie."

"Can I phone them, Doctor Bellows?"

"Go right ahead." However, at this moment, the telephone rang. Dr. Bellows picked it up. It was Mrs. Bellows. They talked for a few moments. To his terror, Tony Jr. heard Dr. Bellows mention the words "Roger Healey," "green bottle," "accidently gave it away."

"Trudy, Tony, do you who that bottle belongs too?"

"Tony?" said Trudy.

"I better call home, Dr. Bellows," said Tony Jr. nervously.

"Roger Healey," Dr. Bellows went on. "It turns out his mother gave it you, Trudy, by mistake. He'd like it back."

"I'll return it on my way home," said Tony Jr. quickly.

"No need. I'll return it on my way home tonight. A couple of hours before Roger Healey leaves on his European vacation."

Tony Nelson Junior quickly started dialing home. "He's not going anywhere if I can help it," he thought.

"You know Tony, Trudy, there is something strange about this bottle. It fascinates me somehow," said Doctor Bellows. "Somehow," he thought, "if seems to offer a clue into all those strange events Colonel Nelson was involved in years ago."

"Yes," said Trudy, holding it, and wiping it gently. "There is something interesting about it. I wish I knew what it was."

Doctor Bellows and his daughter were suddenly interrupted in their reflections by Tony Nelson junior. He had suddenly dropped the phone, and seemed to have gone into some sort of fit. He was desperately biting his lip, his face was red, and he was propping himself up on Doctor Bellow's desk for support.

"Would you tell us what exactly is going on?" asked Doctor Bellows, shocked.

"Is he sick, is he having some sort of attack?"

"None that I have ever seen," said Doctor Bellows.

"I'm a genie," Tony Junior finally blurted out, much against his will. I wasn't, but my aunt did something to me, and then tricked me, so I am one now. That's my bottle your holding, with it you can make me do anything you want. The real reason I disappeared yesterday, was that my aunt put in my bottle, and no one freed me until Trudy opened the stopper on the bottle."

Doctor Bellows and Trudy looked at Tony Nelson dumbstruck. Tony Nelson looked back at them with a fake grin.

"Uh, . . ." was all he was able to say.

"You've been under a lot of pressure," said Dr. Bellows. "Why don't you lie on my couch here, and we talk about being the genie in the green bottle."

"Wait," said Trudy. "Now I'm sure that what I saw happened." "Tony?"

"Uh, yes," he said nervously.

"I wish you to smoke into the bottle."

"Anything but that, please." He had no choice. With his teeth gritted, once again he blinked, and smoked into the bottle.

Dr. Bellows sat on his couch. Trudy sat at his desk.'

"Will you let me out Trudy?" Tony Junior said miserably.

"Of course, Trudy. Let him out," said Doctor Bellows weakly.

Tony Nelson reappeared.

"Sit down, Tony," Doctor Bellows ordered.

He sat down.

"How long have you been a genie."

"A day, sir."

"Are you prepared to tell everything? Can you explain everything? How this happened. What you know. It could help solve other mysterious things that have taken around here these past twenty years."

"I am now, Doctor Bellows," said Tony Nelson Jr. with a sigh. "Goodbye space program, goodbye life . . . again," he thought. "At least I still have my freedom."

"Excellent," said Dr. Bellows. "Trudy, you and me are going to see General Peterson. Tony, wait here."

After a moment's thought, Trudy picked up the green bottle. "I'm sorry to do this, Tony, but I wish you'd stay here."

"I have to, Trudy, Doctor Bellows. I can't leave the green bottle without permission."

"I understand, or at least I think I understand," said Doctor Bellows. Thank you very much Tony, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Your welcome sir," said Tony Junior gloomily, with no clue what Doctor Bellows was talking about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Tony Nelson Junior, is a genie, who lives in a green bottle?" asked General Peterson.

"Yes general, and my daughter is prepared to back me up 100."

"That's right, general," said Trudy.

"This is your wildest hallucination yet, doctor." General Peterson said. "Doctor, do you know what your saying?"

"Yes general. Tony Nelson is a genie in a bottle."

"A genie in a bottle. How does he find the time to go to school?" asked the general.

"He wasn't always a genie in a bottle. His aunt turned him into a genie yesterday, and placed him in the green bottle."

"Are you off your rocker?"

"Please, general. Tony Nelson Junior is waiting in my office, he'll tell you himself."

"We'll see about that, doctor."

General Peterson put on his hat, and the Bellows and the general headed toward Doctor Bellows' office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tony Nelson Jr waited for Trudy and Doctor Bellows to return. He wondered how his life could have been destroyed so quickly. Once he tried to call home. But whenever he picked up the phone it hung itself up. "It could still be worse," he thought. "I could still be under Roger's control."

As if on cue, Roger Healey Junior came into Dr. Bellows office. "The bottle's here. And you're here. And my trip to Europe is on again."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is. I am your master. You owe me whatever I want, out of gratitude."

"Why, you decided you want to me to move from the bottle into a clock or something?"

"No, because I'm your master."

"No your not. Trudy has the bottle now."

"Then I'll just get it back." Tony and Roger both rushed to the bottle. Tony got there first.

"Hey, I can pick it up," he said. "Looks like your out of luck."

"Oh yeah," said Roger. He tried slugging Tony, and bruised his hand.

"Well I guess your right, Tony." said Roger humbly. "Even if you are a genie now, you're my best friend. I can't keep you in a bottle and make you grant wishes."

"Thank's Roger. I knew you'd come round," said Tony, "eventually. Better late than never."

"Your folks know where you are," said Roger.

"No, I was going to call them, but I can't. I have to wait here."

"I'll dial the number for you," said Roger, dialing a number.

"Thanks," said Tony, getting the receiver from him. He put down the bottle as he picked up the phone.

"Cocoa Beach All Night Pizza Palace," said the woman on the other end.

"Hey that's not . . ." Tony Nelson started. He realized he'd been tricked, but it was too late, Roger Healey had the bottle. "For my first wish, I wish you couldn't touch the bottle."

He blinked, reluctantly.

"Now get me out of here, and get the stuff I wanted for my European vacation."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. You're the genie. I command you to."

With another grimace he blinked them out, just before the Bellows and General Peterson came back into the room.

"Where is Tony Junior, and where is this green bottle," asked the general.

"I don't know. He was here when we left."

"Doctor, I want to see you in my office immediately. I don't need to say, your risking your promotion to general by making more of these crazy allegations about the Nelsons.

"Yes, general." General Peterson left.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"He's done it to me again," said Doctor Bellows. "Or rather his son has done it to me." Either that, or our concern over Tony's fate led us to hallucinate his appearance. Whatever the case, I suggest you stay here, dear. You need psychoanalysis. I don't recommend pharmaceutics for these cases, but we ought to spend the evening coming to the root of this psychosis."

"Yes, dad,' said Trudy, lying down on the couch as Dr. Bellows left to see the general.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Have the police called, Anthony?"

"No, Jeannie. Is there anything you can do, or we can do, to search for him."

"I'm afraid not. But maybe we can get my old friend Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to help find him. As I was saying to him, when he was writing his book, . . ."

"No Jeannie, I don't think he could help.

"Of course he couldn't help, the old fuddy duddy," said Jeannie's sister, appearing in the Nelson home. "But I can, darling."

"It's you again," said Colonel Nelson. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, I think I can help find my nephew. That is, Tony baby, if you let me."

"Oh sister," said Jeannie. "You have come to help us. I am so glad you have come to help us save Tony."

"I forgot what a square you were, darling. I will help you save Tony Junior. But only if I get Tony Senior in return."

"Ooh, you have not changed at all. You shall not have my master."

"Suit yourself, darling. But it will be centuries before you see your son again. He's trapped in his bottle, and he's not going be out for years and years.

"His bottle!" said Jeannie. "My son is not a genie. We tested him when he was born, We tested him again when he decided he wanted to be an astronaut.

"He has near-normal reflexes, normal strength, pretty normal reaction times, he photographs, there's no chance he had magical powers," added Colonel Nelson.

"That was then, this is now, you fuddy duddies." said Jeannie's sisters. She produced the three Polaroids, and floated them in front of the Nelson's. One with the out of focus Tony smiling beside his invisible aunt, the picture of the stunned, transparent Tony Jr. with the rabbit on his head. The next picture showed part of a Harley Davidson bike, and a watch and a wallet suspended in the air. "He wasn't a genie, until I taught him how to be one, darling," she told Jeannie.

"Where is he sister," said Jeannie.

"You can't do that to him," shouted Colonel Nelson.

"Like I told you, he's in his bottle." Jeannie's sister smiled.

"All young genies must immediately report to their bottles to serve their first master," Jeannie explained.

"So he's someone's slave?" asked Colonel Nelson.

"Not until his bottle is found. That can take two thousand years."

Jeanie's sister laughed. "Don't worry, darling, I'll let him free as soon as he has his full powers."

"Ooh, that will not be for a hundred years. Anthony will never see him again. Tony will be imprisoned for an entire century."

"Like I said darling, that will happen only if Tony does not come with me."

"That will never happen," said Jeannie.

"Over my dead body," said Colonel Nelson.

"That can be arranged, darling," said Jeannie's sister. She blinked in a guillotine. Jeannie blinked it out again.

"When you reconsider, don't call me, I'll call you," Jeannie's sister vanished.

"Jeann-ie! What's going on?" asked Colonel Nelson.

"Do you know how Tony's picture always developed out of focus?"

"Yes, Jeannie."

"It meant he was never completely human."

"Yes he was, Jeannie. That's why I had Tony do those tests. To see how human he was. To make sure he had no advantage in sports. To make sure he could be a real astronaut."

"It meant master, that if he could manage to do a little magic, no matter how small, he'd become a genie. But first, someone would have to of taught him to do it. They would also have to trick him into believing that he had already done it."

"Why couldn't you blink him in?"

"A genie can't summon another genie if the other genie is in their bottle."

"How do we find him?"

"I do not know, Anthony.'

"Wait, maybe Roger's son has him. How else did he suddenly win a trip to Europe? It would be just like that greedy kid, and just like Rog himself, to use Tony to blink in yachts, castles, and billions of dollars."

"It can not be master. If Roger had the bottle, Tony would of been let out by now. And my son would go home. Tony would call home right away. He would not readily commit himself to the duties and privileges of a genie. He would not just stay there and grant wishes."

"If it's not Roger's son, then where's the bottle. Is there anyone besides your sister who can find it."

"Anthony, you are brilliant. Hadji, the chief of all the genies, can find every bottle and every genie in the world, with a blink of the eye.'

"Is he the one's whose son came here to apprentice the night I had dinner with President Nixon? The one who introduced Roger to his wife?"

"He is the one" said Jeannie. She called out "HADJI." There was a small earthquake, a loud gong sounded, and a cloud of smoke appeared as Hadji arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Hadji, I have made you your favorite," said Jeannie, giving Hadji a bowl.

"Ah, Chicken soup, you remembered Jeannie," he said. "Thank you for calling me at the quiet time of the month. I am not due in Savannah for an appointment in four or five hours. From now until then I will be glad to help you."

"Thank you Hadji" said Jeannie.

"Thanks a lot," added Colonel Nelson.

"Mmmn," said Hadji. "I can not believe you chose him over Abdul the Camel driver."

"I love him, Hadji," said Jeannie. "And my son Anthony Junior, whom I also love, has vanished and I cannot find him."

"He is mortal, is he not? Did you try blinking?"

"Oh Hadji, I have tried blinking. He is no longer mortal, my sister has made him a genie, and he now trapped in his bottle."

"Ah, you have had a great stroke of luck. I never anticipated him becoming a genie. But, Jeannie, I can restore him to you. All I must do is look in my crystal ball to find him, his bottle, and his master."

Hadji blinked, another earthquake occurred, a gong sounded, and his crystal ball appeared. Hadji shrieked, and the picture became clear. Jeannie and Colonel Nelson looked inside the crystal ball.

It was in some French villa. There was a green bottle on a Louis XIV table, in an ornately decorated room. There was a cute French maid dusting the room. Roger Healey came in. "Alright Tony, you can come out of your bottle" he said.

Slowly, Tony Nelson Junior smoked out the bottle and materialized. He was pale, and could barely stand up. "What is it this time?" he asked wearily.

"I've decided besides my ten billion dollars, my chateau in Calais, my villa, my Castle in Bavaria, and my palace in Japan, and my South African diamond mines, I wish for a four funnel steamship, ten Gold mines in the Klondike, the Australian outback, and Peru, each. I also wish for four blonds, three red heads, and two brunettes who are crazy about me. I also want, I also wish, for a pineapple plantation, two ski resorts in the Rockies, and my own personal island, with my own castle and staff, and airport, and harbor, of course, in the south Pacific. Oh, I also wish for a fifteen course meal. After that, I wish you to return to your bottle."

"Yeah, sure, Roger, whatever you want." Tony Nelson Junior looked beat. Through a long series of what looked like very uncomfortable blinks, he granted the wishes. The South Pacific Island wish nearly finished him, he turned green and his left foot disappeared as it was granted. With the fifteen course meal, he fainted dead away, disappeared in smoke, and went automatically back into the bottle. Roger Jr quickly stopped it up.

"Ooh," said Jeannie angrily.

"He ought to learn how to nod and fold his arms when his blinks. It is less stressful that way. At any rate that dog of a master he has would tire out a full fledged genie, let alone a young one like him." said Hadji, thoughtfully.

"He looks very sick," said Jeannie, very concerned.

"I am afraid," said Hadji, "that under the stress he's been put under, it is only a matter of time before he is disappears forever into limbo."

"Why doesn't he just turn Roger into a frog, and get out of there," asked Colonel Nelson angrily. "When I get my hands on Roger Junior I'll . . . ."

"He can not," said Hadji. "Jeannie, your sister put an obedience potion on the bottle. Your son cannot so much as travel home, use a crystal ball, or even one of those telephone's without his master's permission. If he is to be rescued from that son of a jackal, it is up to you."

He blinked up a little white bottle. "Spray this potion on his bottle, and the obedience spell will be lifted," Hadji added.

"Thank you Hadji."

Hadji was looking in his crystal ball again. "Do you remember when I foretold you would have two children if you married your dog of a master."

"Yes Hadji."

"Because you married three years after I told you this, your daughter did not arrive when I expected her. Jeannie, you will have a daughter in the couple of years, and she will be a genie from birth. She will need no coaching."

"Great," said Colonel Nelson glumly.

"Ah, you are beginning to see the light," said Hadji.

"Wait a minute, didn't you also say Jeannie would lose her powers when she married me."

"Ah, yes, that would of been so. However, as a favor to Jeannie, I made it so she would keep her powers, even after marrying you."

"Thank you, Hadji," said Jeannie again, now impatient to leave, and go to France.

"It was a pleasure, you are my favorite genie, and an adorable child." Hadji disappeared amongst an earthquake, a gong, and a large cloud of smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Lets not just sit around here, Jeannie," Colonel Nelson said. "We'd better go to France."

Jeannie blinked, an in an instant they were transported to Roger Healey Junior's French Villa.

The room was empty. "I'll open the bottle," said Colonel Nelson. He did, but no one came out. "Tony, are you in there," he asked.

"He is probably too weak to leave the bottle," said Jeannie, "I'll have to get him out myself." She blinked and went into the bottle.

"Hmph," she thought. "There is no accounting for taste." Her bottle was full of pillows, lamps, and cushions. Her son had earlier made it into a replica of his room, complete with a copy of his bed, chest of drawers, posters, model cars and rockets. He had also added large TV set, and a stereo. Tony Junior was lying on the bed, dead to the world, and missing both feet, one leg, and one arm. Jeannie carefully blinked, in a few seconds, Tony Junior was outside the bottle, propped up on a chair. Jeannie blinked again, using Hadji's potion to take the obedience spell off of the bottle.

"Jeannie, how is he?"

"As bad as can be, Anthony" said Jeannie. She had her feet disappear before, but never her arm. Colonel Nelson looked closely, it looked as if half his son was missing.

"Can you hear me, Tony?" asked Jeannie.

"Do you see me son?" asked Colonel Nelson.

"I think so," he said at last.

"We'll get you out of this in no time," said Colonel Nelson.

"After we get back at Roger for almost killing him," said Jeannie.

At that moment, Roger Healey Junior walked into the room with one of the blonds. He looked terrified the moment he saw Jeannie in front of him.

"The party's over Roger," said Colonel Nelson.

"You shall pay for deceiving us, Roger. You let us believe you knew nothing of your best friend's disappearance. You nearly killed your best friend with your greedy wishes," said Jeannie.

"It wasn't my fault," said Roger panicking. "I did all this stuff as a favor for . . . his aunt and my dad."

"Jeannie's sister gave the bottle to you so she could scheme to get me," Colonel Nelson said. "And, this time, I don't think Rog had anything to do with it."

"There is one way to know for sure, Anthony." said Jeannie. She blinked, and a surprised Roger Healey appeared. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Did you know you son had a genie," asked Colonel Nelson.

"He does. Oh, the break I've been waiting for all my life. It's about time someone has a genie around here besides you, you know."

"You don't understand Roger."

"What did you wish for?" Colonel Healey asked his son. For the next few minutes, everyone listened to all the things Roger Junior had wished for.

"That's my son for you, doesn't waste time or wishes. Where's this genie of yours, Roger?" asked Colonel Healey.

"Over there," said Roger, pointing at Tony Nelson Junior. Colonel Healey thought he meant the green bottle, but on his way over, noticed Tony Nelson.

"See, Tony, my son lets his friends in on all the money and the girls you can get if you have a genie. I bet he let your son in on the secret from the beginning."

"Look closely Roger," said Colonel Nelson impatiently.

"There's nothing in this bottle," said Colonel Healey, disappointed. He then looked at Tony Nelson, Junior. How one arm of his jacket, and his shoes, had nothing in them. "You mean . . . "

"Your son has imprisoned my son, and nearly killed him with those wishes," Colonel Nelson said.

"You can't put your best friend in a bottle, and then kill him," said Colonel Healey to his son.

"He's a genie. He exists to grant wishes. He's just lazy, he's just pretending to be sick."

"Ooh," said Jeannie angrily. "He has learned nothing."

"Neither have you, sis." Jeannie's sister popped into the room. "This game isn't over yet."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Your Jeannie's sister," said Colonel Healey.

"Right, darling." She blinked him somewhere out into the Australian outback.

"Roger, you idiot, I told you to keep Nelson from my sister." With that she blinked him to the South Pole.

"Stay away from my master," said Jeannie.

"Or what?" Jeannie's sister sent a table flying their way..

"Ooh," said Jeannie, sending a lamp in the opposite direction.

Soon the room was full of flying furniture. Earthquakes rumbled underground, lighting, and thunder filled the air. Colonel Nelson crawled towards his son, who was looking wearily and bewildered at the whole scene. "You mother isn't stronger than her sister. You need to blink in a diversion so Jeannie can finish the job. You know how to?"

"Not more magic," he complained.

"Just once, young man, then it will be all over. Tony Jr. blinked, after two "boings', what he was aiming for appeared, an anvil hovering over his aunt' s head.

"Nice job, darling, but not nearly nice enough," said Jeannie's sister. She blinked and the anvil crashed through the wall above them.

All of a sudden Jeannie's sister was encased in a sealed telephone booth. Jeannie had used the moment to imprison her sister. Jeannie blinked again, and the telephone booth disappeared. "I sent her home to mama," she told Colonel Nelson.

"Good, lets hope she stays there this time," he said, kissing Jeannie.

Jeannie blinked, and the Roger Healeys, both senior and junior, returned from their trips.

"I'm real sorry," said Roger Healey Jr.

"He didn't know what he was doing," said Colonel Healey.

"That is not good enough," said Jeannie, turning into a skunk, and then back into a person.

"We ought to make him hang over a pit of hungry crocodiles," suggested Colonel Nelson.

"How about feeding Roger to some piranhas," said Tony Jr., weakly.

"I know just the thing," said Jeannie.

"Please," started Roger Jr. Jeannie blinked, and he turned into a large, green parrot.

"Please, please," it squawked.

"Do not worry. It is just for two months, just until your vacation would have ended anyway." Jeannie glared at the parrot.

"You should never make a genie angry," Colonel Healey said to the parrot as he picked up the cage.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight," the parrot squawked.

"You know, Dr. Bellows is right. He does have a money obsession." Colonel Healey said as Jeannie blinked, and he, and his son/parrot, were transported home.

Jeannie blinked, and the villa, and all the other things that Roger Healey had wished for, disappeared. Jeannie blinked again, and the Nelsons were home as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Try some of this," said Jeannie, giving Tony Jr. some soup.

"What is that stuff," asked Colonel Nelson.

"Cream of Yak Soup," said Jeannie. "Made from the best Yak tails in Persia.

"Sick. I don't want any of that stuff."

"It is the only remedy for an overworked genie."

"I'm not a genie anymore."

"Listen to your mother, young man, and eat the soup."

Tony Nelson Junior was laid out on the sofa, with an ice pack on his head, and four or five blankets covering the rest of him. He ate the soup.

"Do you feel your arm," asked Jeannie.

"Yeah, I do. Both of them. My feet too."

"You should feel better in no time. I will give you some Persian peppers, some camel's milk, and some more Yak soup." Jeannie left for the kitchen.

"Meanwhile, we need to have a man to man talk, Tony," said Colonel Nelson solemnly. "You have to forget about being an astronaut."

"Why?"

"You're a genie now . . ."

"I'm not a genie anymore."

"You are, son. We locked that green bottle away in a safe, but your mother told me that whoever controls it from now on will be your new master. Even if you don't blink things up, your reflexes, metabolism, everything is the same as a Jeannie's." Colonel Nelson then took out a snapshot of his son. He showed it to him. It was a picture of a floating ice pack, and some blankets on an invisible person on a sofa. Tony Junior looked at it stunned. "Genies can't be photographed, blurred pictures you can explain, you won't explain why you are invisible for every picture someone takes."

"What if I . . ."

"You can't pass any of the tests. Even if you do, you'll be useless on a survival mission. You won't need food or water the same way an ordinary person does. And if you really want something, you'll be able to blink for it. When your hiking across death valley or skull flats, and you want water, your going to blink it in."

"But . . ."

"I'm sorry, I wanted you try to become an astronaut. You've got to realize that as soon as you blinked in that rabbit it was impossible.

"Yes, dad," said Tony Jr. dejected.

"Another thing, Tony, your gonna have to keep this a secret. Under no condition let anyone find out that . . . "

"Dr. Bellows and Trudy already found out."

"How?" asked Colonel Nelson.

He explained.

"Don't worry, poor Dr. Bellows has seen things like this before. The important thing is that General Peterson never saw it."

"Poor Dr. Bellows," said Jeannie sympathetically, coming back into the room.

"Colonel Healey and Roger already know," added Tony Jr.

"Colonel Healey knew for years about me," said Jeannie. "And once Roger Junior finishes he time as a parrot, he's probably going realize your not just a thing to grant wishes. When Colonel Healey found out I was a genie, he stole my bottle, locked it in his safe, and made me do all kinds of things. Now eat your Yak soup."

"Maybe I'll go into business, like Roger Healey plans too," Tony Jr. muttered to himself.

"Why are you not going to try to be an astronaut?" asked Jeannie.

"Jeannie, we've been through this. He can't try to get in the space program because he's not human."

"He can be. All he has to do is marry a mortal girl, and he will be."

"I'd have to marry in the next five years," said Tony Junior.

"I can ask Hadji if he will take away your powers. Maybe he will take away long enough so you can be an astronaut."

"You know, I didn't think about that Jeannie," said Colonel Nelson.

"I have been all day, Anthony darling," Jeannie said. "After all, my mother didn't raise me to be a stupid genie."

The End


End file.
